leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red's Charizard
Confirmed in games only. Can be after becoming a Mega Charizard X, or after becoming a Mega Charizard Y when fought in the Battle Tree.| evolution=2| epnum=PO01| epname=File 1: Red| firstevoep=PO02| firstevoname=File 2: Cubone| numeps1=1| numeps2=1| firststagename=Charmander| secondstagename=Charmeleon| prevonum=004| evo1num=005| evo2num=006| secondevoep=PO03| secondevoname=File 3: Giovanni| current= With Red| java1=Shin'ichirō Miki| java2=Shin'ichirō Miki| java3=Shin'ichirō Miki| }} Red's Charizard (Japanese: レッドのリザードン Red's Lizardon) was the first acquired by in the Kanto region. Red obtained from Professor Oak when he was sent out to fill up the Pokédex. History Charmander is a Pokémon originally belonging to the laboratory of Professor Oak, Red got it by choosing to be appropriate to his name and his burning desire to be a . Its first battle was against a , which managed to get away before Red could catch it. Charmander was used in Red's first Pokémon battle against 's . Due to Red's inexperience and Squirtle's type advantage, Charmander was easily defeated. During Red's Gym battle against Brock, Charmander was Red's initial choice but when learning about the advantage that Brock's Geodude has on Fire-type Pokémon it was soon recalled. It was used again later in the battle as Red's last healthy Pokémon against . Thanks to a strategy that Red came up with, Red and Charmander were victorious. Charmander evolved into some time after Red's Gym battle against Misty. Red used Charmeleon in Lavender Town to face the ghost who terrorized the inhabitants of the city, which was later to be revealed to be the spirit of a who was killed by members of Team Rocket. Red used Charmeleon again in his battle against Erika, and it managed to get him his fourth Badge. After several battles, Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard. Red used Charizard in his first battle against Giovanni at Silph Co.. Even though the Fire-type Pokémon tried its best, it was easily subdued by Giovanni's . Charizard was used again in the final battle against Giovanni, where it faced Giovanni's . After a hard battle, Charizard managed to win and Giovanni decided to change his attitude. At the Pokémon League in the final battle against Blue, Charizard was the final Pokémon Red used. It was pitted against Blue's . The two Pokémon were up for a tough battle, but Charizard ultimately proved victorious with a combination of and . Thanks to this victory, Red became the new of the Pokémon League. From then on, Red left on a journey to capture all the Pokémon in the Kanto region. Charizard was used in a battle against a , which ended up being captured by Red. During Red's battle against , Red sent out Charizard as his last hope, after the rest of his team had been defeated. Initially, Charizard was no match for Mewtwo either, being defeated by being thrown into a lake together with its Trainer. With the use of a Mega Stone, given to Red by Mr. Fuji and its great bond with Red, it was able to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. With this new level of power, Charizard was able to match Mewtwo's power. And so, after a series of powerful moves, it was able to defeat Mewtwo, allowing Red to catch it. Personality and characteristics As mentioned by many Trainers, Red and Charizard have a great bond between them. Charizard is very loyal to Red, even when it was still a Charmander and its Trainer was rather inexperienced. In terms of power, it is one of Red's strongest Pokémon, even able to beat powerful opponents its type is usually weak against. Thanks to this union and its power, Charizard is able to Mega Evolve, something rarely seen in the Kanto region. Moves used mod 8}}|0=Red Charmander Growl|1=Red Charmeleon Scratch|2=Red Charmander Ember|3=Red Charizard Mega Punch|4=Red Charizard Mega Kick|5=Red Mega Charizard X Swift|6=Red Mega Charizard X Fire Blast|7=Erika Vileplume}} PO.png|Using mod 8}}|0=Growl as a Charmander|1=Scratch as a Charmeleon|2=Ember as a Charmander|3=Mega Punch|4=Mega Kick|5=Swift as Mega Charizard X|6=Fire Blast as Mega Charizard X|7=Flamethrower as a Charmeleon}}|image2=Red mod 8}}|0=Charizard Flamethrower|1=Charizard Seismic Toss|2=Charizard Fire Spin|3=Charizard Fire Blast|4=Charizard Slash|5=Mega Charizard X Slash|6=Mega Charizard X Mega Punch|7=Charmander Scratch}} PO.png|caption2=Using mod 8}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Seismic Toss|2=Fire Spin|3=Fire Blast|4=Slash|5=Slash as Mega Charizard X|6=Mega Punch as Mega Charizard X|7=Scratch as a Charmander}}}} In the games In the core series As a starter In the Kanto-based games (excluding and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!), the has the option to choose Charmander as their starter Pokémon. Starting moveset As an opponent uses a Charizard in each of his teams, along with the other . In the Super Smash Bros. series with his Charizard and other Pokémon]] ]] Charizard is the 's powerhouse, boasting heavy-hitting moves, above-average dash speed (slightly faster than Pikachu), and long-range attacks. Charizard's drawbacks include large weight, subpar aerial game, and slow walking speed. Its varied arsenal of attacks includes , a powerful frontal attack, and , a recovery move that sends Charizard skyward and allows it to glide. It can also use Flamethrower to attack from a short distance, but its power decreases over time. It uses in the Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash, . In the , Charizard is found shortly after Ivysaur, completing the Trainer's team. Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Related articles Notes Category:Pokémon characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Charizard Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Champions' Pokémon es:Charizard de Rojo fr:Dracaufeu de Red it:Charizard di Rosso